DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): This application is closely related to NIMH Research Topic L. 1 ('Databases, querying approaches and information retrieval tools for neuroscience and neuroscience related data'), which appears in the Omnibus SBIR Grant Solicitation. This project is part of a larger effort to allow neuroscientists to exchange data. Weill Medical College of Cornell University, supported by NIMH and NINDS, has constructed two Web databases that serve as repositories for neuroscience data exchange. Bruxton Corporation proposes to build client-access software tools for the databases, making it possible for investigators to easily interact with the database, using their existing data analysis tools. Building on existing products data transfer and database products from Bruxton Corporation, and with the collaboration of Weill Medical College of Cornell University, we will create both client access and client submission tools. These tools, to be distributed freely to the neuroscience community, will greatly increase the usefulness of the databases. This specific project will demonstrate proof of concept for the client tools working with the existing databases. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project will greatly increase the value of databases for collaboration within the neuroscience community. It will greatly enhance markets for: local (workgroup) database systems, value-added database tools, and database access within neuroscience acquisition and analysis programs.